Trials
by Monaka Uta
Summary: All the procrastination was worth it. A KyouyaxOC 1 sentence fanfiction


Author's Note: This is my 1sentence between my OC Yazelle and Kyouya. Expect extreme OOC in Kyouya. This is unbeta-ed. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is the property of Hatori Bisco. Only Yazelle belongs to me.

**Trials**

A KyouyaxOC 1sentence Fanfiction

#1 Ring

There is a jewelry that she'll never take off, the ring that Kyouya gave ten years ago.

#2 Hero

He failed on something that he promised her when they were children, he'll protect her from harm.

#3 Memory

People tend to forget bad things happened to them, but when it comes to Kyouya, everything that they experienced together is well kept and last forever.

#4 Box

Being a sentimental person, she kept all the gifts he gave and pictures that included him in a chest and buried in their garden.

#5 Run

She knows that she needs to stop fleeing away from him.

#6 Hurricane

They met again at the airport, when her flight was delayed due to a storm that passed by Narita, and all of the things that are now set was swept away again because of him.

#7 Wings

He felt that he was flying when he saw her again after ten years of searching and realizing that he was stupid for letting her go.

#8 Cold

Kyouya immediately approached her but he only felt coldness when she said hi to him and left.

#9 Red

A week after their fateful encounter, her staff noticed that their boss' eyes were still puffy, red and swollen.

#10 Drink

He spend his Friday nights after the encounter in a local bar, because alcohol manages to free his thoughts of this certain sapphire-eyed girl that haunts his waking and sleeping hours for almost eleven years.

#11 Midnight

At the stroke of midnight, she woke up from her nightmare, where Kyouya died in her arms.

#12 Temptation

She was alluring that night when Tamaki and Haruhi celebrated their fifth year of marriage and he was lured by her beauty and his mind want to do things that only married people do.

#13 View

The Host Club members observed the tension on the ex-lovers and they knew that Kyouya and Yazelle, even separated by distance and time, still love each other.

#14 Music

She was asked to sing and all that Kyouya knew was that who sang only matters in this world.

#15 Silk

"Silk definitely brings out more of your beauty, Yazelle. Someone can't take off his eyes from you" Tamaki said to her, teasingly.

#16 Cover

He was tired of this game, all the formalities and coldness that both of them exhibited to each other.

#17 Promise

"Promises are made to be broken so don't bother Kyouya, it's all over."

#18 Dream

Her moments with Kyouya was just a dream, a mere illusion of what she wanted.

#19 Candle

She was surprised when she arrived on the place where she and Haruhi would supposed to meet, there set a table for two and the whole place was only lighted by hundreds of candles.

#20 Talent

"This is really your talent Kyouya, how did you manage to convince Haruhi to lie to me just to set me up?"

#21 Silence

He didn't answer her question and an uncomfortable silence filled the place.

#22 Journey

"We traveled so far, we wasted time for this relationship, this evasion, cold formalities, it is so tiring and now, we must end it Yazelle. And I'm willing to risk everything just to be with you in this journey."

#23 Fire

"I'm scared of burning again Kyouya, I won't play with fire."

#24 Strength

"With all that I have Yazelle, I love you with all that I am."

#25 Mask

And her mask fall down and she started to cry.

#26 Ice

We both know that I have a heart of ice, but ice can be melted right?"

#27 Fall

"My tears won't stop falling and it's all because of you"

#28 Forgotten

"Things may not all be forgotten but all the pain, tears and suffering will stand aside and I will always love you Kyouya, always."

#29 Dance

They dance under the moonlight signifying their waltz towards a better relationship

#30 Body

Her features were highlighted by the moonlight, making her more beautiful.

#31 Sacred

He would worship her everyday, every moment and every time of his life.

#32 Farewells

"There would be no farewells now, ne Kyouya?"

#33 World

She realized, when she was looking at him, working, that he is her world.

#34 Formal

The wedding of Kyouya and Yazelle was methodical, being children of prominent means formality in everyway.

#35 Fever

When Kyouya woke up one day where his grouchiness reached to the utmost level, Yazelle was sure that her Kyouya was sick.

#36 Laugh

They never laugh; they show their happiness in smiles and smirks.

#37 Lies

"If you want something, just tell me; don't try to lie because I know when you do.

#38 Forever

"There is no forever Yazelle, just always."

#39 Overwhelmed

When she said she was pregnant, she wanted to get a camera and took a picture of his expression; even the great Kyouya can look like that.

#40 whisper

She was his conscience, her voice floating around his brain, reminding him to be less evil.

#41 Wait

All the procrastination was worth it after seeing her dressed in a very sexy black gown

#42 Talk

She cherishes the moments when Kyouya chooses to babble things for it was rare to see him speaking

#43 Search

He previously thought that he could never find someone like Haruhi but he seems to find someone better.

#44 Hope

She hopes and wishes that everything would be fine again in their new beginning

#45 Eclipse

"Their love was overshadowed by pride, misunderstanding and pain, my dear Haruhi; but when they come to their brilliant senses, they will realize that they are for each other."

#46 Gravity

"Kyouya, did you know that gravitation couldn't be held responsible for people falling in love?" She said smirking.

#47 Highway

"You want me to walk in this highway in heels because your stupid car broke down?"

#48 Unknown

Both of them are ready to face the unknown in their lives as husband and wife together.

#49 Lock

"I'm sorry Yazelle, but you're only mine."

#50 Breathing

Their breath also became one as they are joined, body, mind and soul.


End file.
